Kenji Hikiishi
|romaji = Hikiishi Kenji |alias = |birthday= |age = |gender = Female |height= |weight= |hair =Red |eye= |quirk= Magnetism |status= Deceased |family= |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |debut = Chapter 73 |debutanime = Episode 41 |voice= Satoru Inoue |image gallery = Yes |eng voice = }} |Hikiishi Kenji}}, also known as , was a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad. She and the rest of her team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Magne used female pronouns despite her masculine presentation. Appearance Magne was a transgender woman with quite a wide, muscular build, her hair smooth, shoulder-length and a reddish magenta color, and her rather square jaw covered thinly with facial hair. Her lips were notably big, appearing to be similar to Rikido Sato’s, just slightly more pink-tinted in color, and she always wore triangular, white-framed sunglasses, obscuring her eyes. Along with these, she also wore a dark orange shirt, left unbuttoned to reveal with white v-neck she had on underneath, and blue jeans secured with a belt, plain dark brown espadrilles on her feet. Personality Magne had a cruel and brutal personality, befitting a murderous criminal. Magne joined the League of Villains so that she would be free to live life the way she wanted; this is shown when she refused to be Overhaul's subordinate and attacked him. During her active role in the League, she was shown to be quite perceptive and suited for quick thinking, as shown when she deduced Izuku Midoriya had been the one to defeat Muscular and he needed to be put down and was the one that created the idea to go after the students after they rescued Katsuki Bakugo. Abilities Overall Abilities: Magne had proven herself to be a very capable villain, coupled with the good handling she has on her Quirk, Magentism, which she uses for both offense and support. With the help of 2 allies that are of the same gender as each other, Magne could apply her Quirk abilities to launch one of them off. Magne can also use her Quirk's effects to catch her opponents off-guard, and draw them closer to her so that she can initiate point-blank attacks. According to Tiger, Magne's abilities garnered her a reputation of pulling off multiple top-tier crimes: 9 armed robberies, 3 murders, and 29 attempted murders. Even in combat, she was able to dodge Tiger's multitude of attacks, and block one of his point-blank punches with ease, considering Tiger possesses enhanced physical strength. When the League of Villains came into contact with Overhaul and refused his offer to serve under him, Magne managed to catch the Yakuza leader by surprise by magnetizing him, and reeled him in for an attack. Quirk Magnetism: Kenji's Quirk allowed her to apply strong magnetic polarity to people around her within a 4.5 meter radius. She could magnetize a person's entire body or specific portions. Men are polarized south, and women are polarized north. Magne couldn't magnetize herself. Super Moves *'Breakup Repulsion: Night Flight Cannon': Magne magnetizes two people of the same gender causing them to repel each other, the person she is not grabbing flies away with extreme speed. Stats Equipment Giant Magnet: Magne carried what seems to be a giant magnet wrapped in a cloth that she used in conjunction with her Quirk to pull people she magnetized towards her. Battles & Events Trivia *Magne's name contains the kanji for , , , and . *Magne is the first named character in the series to die in present time. *Kenji shares her first name with Kenji Tsuragamae. However, both names are composed of different characters and thus, have different spellings. *Kenji's English voice actor, Jeremy Inman, also voices the Sludge Villain. *Magne so far is the second confirmed character in the series, identifying as a woman. **The first one is Tiger of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, although unlike Magne, Yawara was able to physically transition and present as a man. **Coincidentally, these two characters have both met and fought one another, due to being on opposite sides. *She was a B-Rank Villain. References Site Navigation pl:Kenji Hikiishi Category:Characters Category:Transgender Category:Emitters Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:B-Rank Villains Category:Deceased